It is common for barbers and hair dressers to use hair cutting capes while cutting hair. These capes generally fit around the client's neck and serve as a shield so that hair clippings will fall onto the cape, and not adhere to the client's clothes, but fall to the floor. These capes are also generally made of water resistant material to prevent the client's clothes from becoming wet during shampoos and other liquid applications.
In the industry, it is generally accepted that the cut hair simply drops to the floor where it is eventually swept up. Such an approach, however, causes several difficulties.
Most disadvantageous is the fact that the cut hair, which may be wet, can provide a slippery surface on which the barber or other clients may slip or fall.
Secondly, in order to prevent the capes from getting in the way, the length of capes is generally limited. Thus, while the cape generally covers the front and lap portion of the individual, the lower legs and shoes are generally exposed. This is, of course, also true of the barber or hair dresser who must wear a smock to partially protect clothing. Thus, when hair falls from the cape, it often adheres to the uncovered legs and shoes of the client and barber.
Another disadvantage is that hair clippings falling from the cape often lodge in the chair, which can either be time consuming to clean or annoying to future clients. In addition to all of these disadvantages, letting the hair clippings fall to the floor is also unsightly and often distasteful to potential clients.
It was with these concepts and shortcomings in mind that I began developing the subject invention. Only after numerous trials and alterations was I able to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a new and improved hair cutting cape which prevents hair clippings from falling to the floor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair cutting cape which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair cutting cape which allows for the easy disposal of hair clippings.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved hair cutting cape which will more efficiently keep hair clippings from falling on the client as well as the barber or hair dresser.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.